Sherlock's woman
by rowellylovesgryffindor
Summary: Sherlock finds love, bad summary i know, SH/OC pairing plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

**First ever Sherlock FanFic, it may contain spoilers of the new episodes if u havent seen them yet**

**plz read and review, critism taken **

**Enjoy xxx**

* * *

John opened the door to 221b Baker Street, and walked up the stairs to the flat he shared with the mad Sherlock Holmes. When he went into the living room all the curtains were shut and Sherlock was asleep on the sofa, he looked exhausted. He turned on the sofa to face John, eyes still closed.

"Where have you been?" Sherlock asked. John jumped in surprise; he had assumed Sherlock was asleep.

"Erm, I was out with Sarah."

"How was the movie?" he asked.

"What?...How?" John looked surprised; he had not told Sherlock where they were going.

"In your pocket, cinema tickets. And judging by the tear stains on your shoulder and crease marks on your jacket at the elbow, it was either romantic or sad. Sarah obviously had a hold of you and cried into your shoulder. Then you went out for a meal at an Italians. I can smell the garlic on you and you have a splash of sauce on your shirt which..." Sherlock stood up, wiped his finger over the sauce and put it to his tongue. "...can only be found on pizzas from the restaurant 'The New Napoli' which is an Italian. You took Sarah to her house where you shared a kiss goodbye, this I knew because of the lipstick on your lips, I assume you didn't put it on yourself and that shade of purple is one that Sarah wore last time." Sherlock finished, sitting back down on the sofa. John stood standing opened mouthed. He still wasn't used to Sherlock being able to tell you everything you did that day or the way you lived after one look at you. Sherlock stood up and disappeared into his room. John wandered into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards and fridge, as usual nothing was in. He sighed, he was starving. Sherlock reappeared fully dressed and on his phone. He hung up as he walked into the kitchen. He didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Still no cases, bored now. Come on." Sherlock suddenly said. He went straight out into the hall and down the stairs. "You coming then?" he shouted back up to John.

"I can't I have to go into work."

"Shut yourself." Sherlock replied and shut the door behind him. Baker Street was busy. Sherlock weaved his way round the passing crowd; he knew the streets of London so well that his feet took him to the places he needed to go, leaving his mind primed for thinking, or rather deducing. He walked round most of London and found nothing worth his attention. One thing he didn't notice was a young man following him. He was taking photos of him, then sending them to an Alex.

In a dark empty room Alex opened the text and sat taking in the appearance of Sherlock Holmes. Alex needed to remember every detail about him if the plan was to work. The computer on the table bleeped, Alex had a new message from an anonymous sender.

_Put the plan into action tomorrow, I know you can do it._

Alex nodded at the webcam.

_Excellent. _

Was the reply.

* * *

**Sorry its so short but i wanted 2 do some Sherlock deducing then get into the plan, well i hope you enjoyed it please review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well heres the next chap as promised **

**Enjoy xxx**

* * *

The next morning Sherlock started to wander round London again, Lestrade still had no cases for him and John had to go to work again. He was watching each face in pacing, bored by all of them. Nobody ever caught his fancy. People were grumbling as he bumped into them on their way to work. After a while the crowd thinned no one was bumping into him now. His eyes scanned the different buildings beside him. Suddenly he stopped.

"I need coffee." He declared to nobody in particular. He spotted a coffee shop and made his way directly to it. He walked in without looking where he was going and crashed straight into someone. He felt hot liquid soak through his shirt.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" came a woman's voice. Sherlock looked down and his heart skipped a beat. The woman who he had crashed into looked beautiful, her fiery red hair hung like waves beside her perfectly shaped face, and her eyes were like sapphires. He took a few moments to recover from the initial shock.

"It's fine." He said, grabbing a few napkins and wiping the coffee off. "It was my fault; I was looking where I was going. I'll buy you a new one." Sherlock walked towards the counter and ordered a black coffee for himself. "What was yours?"

"A cappuccino, but you don't have to buy me one." Sherlock shook his head; he turned to the woman and extended his hand.

"Sherlock Holmes." He said, shaking her hand.

"Alexandra Evans, but most people call me Alex." Sherlock handed Alex her cappuccino and she muttered thanks. The coffee shop was nearly empty so they grabbed a table by the window.

"So," Sherlock started. "Alex, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a missing person's expert, someone's missing and I can usually either find them or tell you where they are. What do you do?" Alex asked. Sherlock considered a moment.

"World's only consulting detective. If the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me."

"Well what can you tell about me?" Alex asked. Sherlock lent forward slightly in his seat and his bluish-grey eyes scanned Alex. Then sitting back he started.

"You were recently on holiday, business though; your tan stops at your wrists so you obviously had a shirt on, not sunbathing. And you were recently engaged but not anymore, either he left you while you were abroad or died, judging by this necklace..." he pulled the necklace chain to reveal a ring. "...he died, you removed the ring but did not want to get rid of it you obviously loved him, a lot. You come from a rich family, your jewellery is a present from your parents, its expensive, but your clothes aren't, you bought them yourself with your own money, don't want to show off the family cash." He paused for a moment. "So how did I do?" Alex smiled a moment.

"You got it all right."

"Excellent." He said, showing a broad grin. Alex laughed, taking a sip of her cappuccino. Sherlock was still watching her, his expression soft. Alex blushed in embarrassment. Sherlock noticed and looked at his coffee cup. "So...erm *cough* what are...you...um doing *cough* tonight?" Sherlock asked, this was the first time he was nervous round a girl.

"Nothing, I don't think." She replied, she was avoiding his eyes by staring down at her converse.

"Well do you wanna, I dunno go out, watch a movie or something?" he asked hopefully, he was watching Alex's face carefully. He was waiting for a bland expression, but instead came a look of joy.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to go see a movie. What time, and where should we meet?" Alex asked.

"Come to 221b Baker St at seven, we can pick a movie on my laptop and I'll book the tickets." Alex nodded, draining the last of her cappuccino.

"I'll see you then, Sherlock Holmes." Alex stood up, shook his hand and walked out of the coffee shop, her red hair bouncing as she crossed the street. He sat waiting till she had gotten out of sight then put his head in his hands. He sighed, he had not felt this way before. He shook his head, trying to shake the feeling. He stood up slowly and walked out the shop, heading back to 221b Baker St. John was still at work and Mrs Hudson was out shopping. He walked into his shared living room with John.

"What a mess!" Sherlock muttered to himself. He began to pick up his mess and tried to tidy it up, he was not making much process everything seemed to gather in the same spot. After nearly two hours of what he called 'cleaning' and the living room had hardly changed. When John came back in from work at six Sherlock was nowhere in sight. The room seemed even messier, like someone had tried to tidy it up and failed. John started to put things back in their proper places, once he'd finished the room looked tidy. Suddenly Sherlock appeared in the doorway, looking very nervous. He was drying his hair with a towel and was wearing his usual, a suit.

"You tidied." Sherlock stated.

"Yeah, it was getting too messy."

"I need you out, now." John looked shocked.

"What, well why?" Sherlock looked at his watch, it said ten to seven.

"Just leave for half an hour." John didn't have much choice, Sherlock was already pushing him towards the stairs. John sighed and walked down the stairs to the door. He heard it knock and he opened it. A tall slim woman with fiery red hair stood in the doorway.

"I'm here to see Sherlock." she told John, he pointed up the stairs and he walked out, closing the door behind him. John didn't know where to go for half an hour, he started by walking towards the centre of town. He would find something to do.

Alex ran up the stairs of 221b Baker St. Sherlock was pacing in the living room, a towel discarded on the chair.

"Erm, hi." Alex said. Sherlock jumped, he had not heard her come in.

"Hi." he said, his breathing was heavy, just looking at her seemed to catch his breath. "Oh erm." He spun round and located his laptop. He pulled out a seat and indicated for Alex to sit in it, then he pulled one up for himself. He logged in, opened the internet and went onto the movie website. "So then, what do you want to see?"

"Ermm..." Alex lent closer to the screen, the light dancing on her eyes. "How about that one?" She said, pointing to the movie title, 'Night and Day'. Sherlock nodded and quickly booked the tickets for an hour's time. He grabbed his coat and he and Alex headed down stairs. Sherlock opened the door for Alex, then he held his arm out for her. She laughed.

"You're very formal." She said, taking his arm.

"Yes I am." He replied. They laughed together, Sherlock slowing down, they still had fifty minute before they needed to get their seats. They arrived at the cinema at quarter to seven, Sherlock bought some drinks and they headed in. Sherlock removed his coat and Alex followed. The adverts were already going so they didn't have to wait long for the movie. Alex had settled herself in her seat so that her body was turned slightly towards Sherlock. She smiled at him while the movie introduction music started, he smiled back and felt a lump rise in his throat. Quickly he turned to watch the movie, he never really like watching them, he could always figure out the plot within the first twenty minutes. He was gonna stick it out and he managed it. On the way out Alex talked about her favourite parts, Sherlock humoured her. He had booked a table at the New Napoli for a meal, Alex didn't know it yet. Sherlock led her towards the restaurant.

"Where we going?" She asked, when she realized they weren't heading back to 221b Baker St.

"I booked us a table for a meal."

"Oh, that's really nice, I'll pay, you bought the cinema tickets and the drinks." She said as they entered the restaurant.

"No, my treat." he replied as a waiter took them to their table. Alex just shook her head. The waiter handed them their menus and left them to decide. Sherlock had removed his coat and blazer. His shirts sleeves were rolled up past his elbows and Alex was staring at his arm.

"You did drugs." She said randomly, looking up at Sherlock's face.

"How did you know?" He asked, placing the menu on the table. She pointed to his arm.

"You have a small injection scar, been there for a while, healed over barely noticeable." She replied, and true to her word in the crook of the elbow was a small scar, he looked away ashamed. She placed her hand on his arm. "I did too." She said, pulling up her sleeve and pointing to the crook of her elbow, there too was a small scar. "It helped clear my head when I was working on a missing person's case."

"Same." He said, smiling. He felt less guilty about his old habit now, he wasn't the only one who did it.

"I use nicotine patches now." Alex said, pulling a box of patches out of her bag.

"Wow," he breathed, "I do too." Alex laughed, they both couldn't believe they found somebody who did the same things to clear their head. The night went without a hitch and Sherlock decided to walk Alex back to her flat she shared with her brother. They had talked about their families for a while. The flat was a few streets over from Baker St.

"Well that was fun." Alex stated as she unlocked her front door.

"Yeah it was." Sherlock walked up a few steps to stand beside Alex. "We should do it again sometime, here's my number." He said, giving her a piece paper. She smiled at it and gave him hers.

"Thanks, listen I'd better go." She said, opening the door behind her. "You'd better call later." Alex shut the door and ran up the stairs to her room; she had no desire to talk to her brother. Her laptop was open and she had a message,

_Well done._

Alex smiled, though she knew that they could not see her.

Sherlock slowly made his way back to 221b Baker St. He was smiling to himself; he hadn't felt this way in a long time. When he arrived at the flat he flopped down on the sofa. John looked up at him over the top of his newspaper.

"So who was the woman?" John asked, Sherlock jumped, he had not noticed him sitting on the chair.

"Oh, ermmm...she was here about a case." Sherlock lied. John considered for a moment.

"So you gonna take it?" John disappeared behind the paper again.

"I dunno yet, I need to talk to her more before I make a decision." He lied again.

"Oh right," he said, eyeing him suspiciously over the newspaper. "You didn't take her to the cinema then?"

"N-no." Sherlock stuttered, the question had taken him off guard.

"Well ok then, anyway I'm gonna turn in, long day at work." Sherlock nodded. "Oh and I have the rest of the week off." Sherlock forced a smile and when John disappeared he groaned. How on earth was he supposed to keep this a secret, everybody thought he was heartless and he wanted to keep it that way. Over the next few days he and Alex went out during the day and managed to avoid John seeing him. He needed a way to get John out of the flat for the day; he couldn't find any places new to take Alex. The morning on the day Alex was coming to the flat, Sarah came to visit John.

"Sarah, can you and John spend the day out of the flat?" Holmes asked hopefully.

"Erm yeah, we were gonna do that anyway." Sherlock smiled, the flat to himself and Alex all day. John appeared out of his room and he and Sarah left. Sherlock waited until they were out of the flat and he did a quick last minute tidy up, over the past few days he would clean the flat a little so it looked more presentable. Not long after John and Sarah left the doorbell went, Sherlock rushed down the stairs. Alex was turning from side to side when he opened the door.

"Hey," Alex greeted him, "Do you want to go out and get breakfast? My treat."

"Yeah ok then." Sherlock, shut the door behind him and they headed towards a nice little cafe. Alex ordered their breakfast and they sat at booth near the kitchen, side by side. Alex yawed.

"Am I keeping you awake or something?" Sherlock joked; his whole personality was different when he was around Alex. But he went back to his normal self once he was in the company of anyone else.

"No, I'm just t-t-tired." She yawned again, resting her head on Sherlock's shoulder. Some of her hair fell into her face; Sherlock pushed it behind her ear and kissed the top of her head. Their breakfast came and they ate quickly. Slowly they made their way back to 221b Baker Street. Sherlock's phone buzzed and he pulled it out.

"Yeah." He said into it. He nodded once. "Who's on forensics?" Alex heard a mumbled answer.

"Oh not Anderson, he won't work with me, Johns out with Sarah, no he won't come." Sherlock was turning on the spot. "I need an assistant, oh" he said when he saw Alex. "I'll be five minutes." Without waiting for a reply he hung up.

"Erm what was that about?" Alex asked as Sherlock stopped a taxi.

"There's been a third death, you know the ones that they thought were suicides, well this one was killed in the same circumstances, but in the back." He said gleefully.

"It can't be a suicide, no one can stab themselves in the back." Alex stated.

"Exactly, I hope you don't mind coming with, do you know anything medical?"

"Yeah a bit."

"Excellent, do you mind helping me?"

"Of course not." Alex smiled. They arrived at the crime scene in minutes. Sherlock walked straight in like he owned the place, Alex followed nervously. Sherlock was already in the room with the body, Alex was looking round the hall as she made her way.

"Who are you?" Alex jumped, a man was blocking her way.

"She's with me Anderson." Sherlock shouted. Anderson looked down at Alex before allowing her past. She hurried into the room and stopped dead.

"Lestrade?" Alex said, staring at the man she once knew.

"Alex?" Lestrade said, turning round to get a better view of Alex. "Alex it's really you!"

Lestrade made to hug her but stopped and shook her hand instead.

"Hey, how you been?" Alex asked.

"Good, yeah. Got promoted to Detective Inspector."

"Oh excellent, I'm still getting paid to find missing persons."

"You've changed so much, and gotten more beautiful."

"Aw thanks, you've hardly changed." Sherlock coughed before they could really get into conversation. Sherlock nodded towards the body.

"You wanna try?" he asked Alex, she nodded and moved into a crouch beside the body, pulling latex gloves on.

"Ermm, well, she's in her twenty's." Alex turned and looked at Sherlock, he nodded encouragement. "Ermm, she's a journalist, has a pen and pad in her pocket." Alex held up the pad, "she fought with her attacker, wounds on the palm of her hand. She tried to run but he, or she, grabbed her hair, there's chunks pulled out. Her phone is expensive but judging by the make of her clothes and jewellery it was a gift, from her husband going by the engraving. Her name is Louise, we need to find her husband Jasper. There's blood on her necklace, possibly the murderers. Skin, under her fingernails, the murderers, probably has a nasty scratch. She's different from the other two, they were both students, no jobs. She must've found something out about the killer; they ripped the page out with it on. But there's something I don't understand." Alex said, standing up and taking the gloves off. Sherlock bent over the body and pocketed the pad then stood up again.

"Which is?" Lestrade asked, looking at Sherlock who was smiling at Alex.

"Why did none of the others fight back? I mean, they were stabbed in the front, they could have fought back but they didn't. Oh!" Alex exclaimed, turning to face Sherlock. "That is brilliant!"

"What is brilliant?" Lestrade was looking from Alex to Sherlock.

"We need to see the other bodies." Sherlock said. Lestrade sighed and led them out, Sherlock and Alex got a taxi to Bart's morgue and met Lestrade there. The two bodies were already out and Lestrade was standing beside the first one.

"So are you gonna tell me what's so brilliant?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock gave Alex his magnifying glass and she picked up the first victims wrist (she had put latex gloves on again) and looked at it under the magnifying glass. She smiled then quickly moved onto the next body and did the same thing.

"They were tied up." Alex said.

"How can you know that?" Lestrade asked.

"*sigh* on the wrists off the two victims, there are tiny rope burns. You would only notice them if you were looking for them, the victims were tied up, killed then untied and the weapon placed in their hand to make it look like suicide. We've got a serial killer." Alex concluded. Lestrade looked at Sherlock.

"Is she right?"

"About everything. I need to talk to her husband."

"Well we've got the address and Sherlock," Lestrade called after him, "You need to tell me everything you find."

"I will." Sherlock was out of the house closely followed by Alex.

"You're not gonna are you?"

"No." Alex laughed, Lestrade would not be happy. Sherlock called a taxi and they headed to Jasper's house. He knocked on the door.

"HHHHHHello." Jasper opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Sherlock. Can we come in?"

"Erm, ok." Jasper led Sherlock and Alex down a small dingy hall. They settled down into seats. "Are you the police?"

"Yes."

"I know my wife is dead, an officer came earlier."

"We need to know if there was anyone who didn't like Louise, anyone who'd want her dead." Alex said, Sherlock's bluish-grey eyes were scanning Jasper.

"Well she was a journalist, made a lot of enemy's. I can give you a list of all the stories she's done, you might find someone with a motive in them."

"Oh yes, if you wouldn't mind." Jasper disappeared of and re-emerged a few minutes later with a piece of paper covered in writing. He handed it to Alex.

"Where did you get those scratches?" Sherlock asked suddenly, pointing to three long scratched down Jasper's arm.

"The cat." And sure enough a tabby cat jumped up onto Alex's knee.

"Do you mind if we take a DNA sample?"

"Of course not." Sherlock took the sample then he and Alex left.

"Do you think he's the murderer?" Alex asked.

"No, he gave us his DNA sample the murderer would refuse or say we need a warrant to get it. But I'll still compare it, just in case." They headed to the lab at Bart's. Alex wandered round while Sherlock compared the skin under the victims nail to Jaspers DNA.

"No, he's not the murderer. The DNA's female." Sherlock told Alex. His phone rang; Alex grabbed it from next to her and answered it.

"_So what did you find out about the husband Sherlock?"_ came Lestrade's voice.

"It' not Sherlock and he said that she made a few enemies from her articles. He's given us a list of them and we're gonna work our way through. Oh and the murderers a woman." Alex added before hanging up, Sherlock was watching her. She blushed, "So...ermm...have you narrowed down the suspect list?"

"Yes, to three."

"Th-three?"

"Yes three, I eliminated all the men then the women on here that have a solid alibi for the past month. And that leaves three women."

"Oh right."

"And we need to find out what this means." Sherlock handed her a piece of paper with the words 'The X'. "That'll be the key to the murderer." Alex stared at the paper for a while, her brain working furiously to figure it out. Then it clicked.

"Sherlock, X, I think I get it. Is there a man that connects all three women?"

"Er...I dunno." Alex opened Sherlock's phone and redialled the last number.

"Lestrade, I need you to find out if there is a man that connects all three of the victims. Now."

"_Yeah one minute_." Sherlock was staring at Alex, how did she figure this out before him? "_Yeah there is, Andrew Baxter, he is Louise's brother and he went out with Sarah and was going out with Carmen till she died. Why?_"

"I'll tell you later." She hung up before Lestrade could say anything else. "Where looking for Andrew's ex-girlfriend or wife. The last three women on the list, check and see if they had any connection with Andrew."

"Very good Alex, well come on then." They headed out to the women's address, the first two came with nothing.

"Well, Liz, did you know Andrew Baxter?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, we were going out, has...has something happened to him?" Liz asked, panic rising in her voice.

"No, no he's fine." Sherlock replied.

"Oh good." She ran her fingers through her hair, revealing her neck. There were three long scratches. Alex smiled, she had been right.

"Where did you get those scratches?" Sherlock asked.

"Hmm, oh you mean these," she said, running a hand over them, "I don't know." Her smile faltered when she saw the suspicious look she was getting from Sherlock.

"Are you sure you didn't get them from Louis, when you murdered her?" Sherlock asked.

"Louis, I've never heard of her before."

"She was Andrew's sister, she found out you'd murdered the two women, out of jealously. And she found out, so you killed her too." Alex pressured her.

"No, I wou..."

"Of course you did." Sherlock interrupted. Liz was fidgeting, Sherlock was staring her down.

"Fine then!" she shouted, jumping up from her seat. "I did it, I killed the stupid bitches, oh they thought they were so great, so special that they were the love of his life, but no, he promised he would come back to me, so I killed them, to show him how worthless they were, then his stupid sister realised it was me, she had already done an article on me, criticising me on my ways, oh I was already angry at her, so I had two reasons to kill her, so I did it, but she was clever, fought back, but I did it in the end, and now he'll come back to me."

"Oh I don't think he will, you'll be in prison." Sherlock said, pulling his phone out to call Lestrade.

"I don't think so." Liz said, from the draw she pulled out a knife. Alex was one step ahead of her; she kicked the knife from her hand then swept her feet from under her. Liz hit the floor with a thud and the knife landed point down behind the chair.

"But I do." Alex said. Sherlock watched Alex and she shrugged her shoulders. Lestrade and a few officers arrived to arrest Liz.

"Thank you Sherlock." Lestrade said.

"Thanks Alex, she did most of the work."

"Thank you Alex."

"It was nothing, honestly." Sherlock and Alex left the house, grabbed a Taxi and headed back to 221b Baker St.

"When am I gonna get to meet your flatmate?" Alex asked, snuggling into Sherlock in the back of the Taxi.

"Soon." Was his reply.

"You said the same thing about kissing." Alex whined as they got out of the Taxi, Baker St was empty, everyone was still at work.

"And it will be soon." Sherlock said, Alex mumbled in reply. He stopped, grabbed Alex's wrist and swung her round to face him. The he cupped her delicate face in his hands and gently pulled it towards him. Their lips met and sent a shockwave through them both. Sherlock jerked slightly but didn't pull away. In fact it seemed the shock pushed him, his hands weren't cupping Alex's face, one was moving its way down her back to her waist, pulling her closer, the other had moved to the back of her neck, holding her in place. Alex had wrapped her arms round his neck, her fingers running through his hair. Alex didn't know how long they spent kissing, but it felt like a lifetime and she didn't want it to stop. Unfortunately it didn't. Someone coughed and Sherlock pulled away. Alex sighed, she had been enjoying it. Sherlock looked embarrassed at being caught. He pushed past his flatmate John and ran up the stairs. Alex followed him. John stood smiling at the door for a minute, Sherlock was in love. He closed it behind him and walked up the stairs into the living room. Sherlock and Alex were standing in the centre of the room.

"John, this is Alex. She's my girlfriend." Sherlock told him.

"Yeah I guessed as much." Sherlock looked confused. "I saw you take her to the cinema, you wouldn't do that for someone asking for your help. And the whole, um, kissing scene." Alex blushed in embarrassment. The kiss had made her realise something, she had done the one thing that would jeopardise the plan, she had fallen for Sherlock Holmes, He was not gonna be happy.

"I'm John, Sherlock's flatmate." John extended his hand and Alex shook it.

"I know." She said while they took seats. "So..." Alex was interrupted by a knock on the living room door. Sherlock sighed, Mycroft was standing in the doorway.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said, walking in and taking an empty seat.

"Of course not(!)" Sherlock said bitterly, "What do you want Mycroft?"

"I want to know if you've seen Izzy lately?"

"Of course I haven't, you are too overprotective. I can't remember the last time I saw her."

"Yes well, if you see her I want you to call me immediately."

"Why? Has she run away, again?"

"Yes."

"Overprotective." Sherlock muttered. Mycroft glared at him.

"Just tell me if you see her, I'll have my men watching the place so I'll know anyway." Mycroft stood up, ready to leave. Then he noticed Alex. "Oh and who's this?"

"Alex." Sherlock said, not looking at his brother.

"Well it's nice to meet Sherlock's girlfriend." Sherlock looked up quickly at his brother, how on earth did he know? "And you have a tiny smudge of lipstick, right there."

Sherlock's hand flew to his mouth and wiped the small smudge off. Mycroft left them.

"Who was that?" Alex asked, the same time as John asked, "Who's Izzy?"

"Izzy is my brother's daughter." Sherlock said, answering both questions with one answer. "He's too protective; this is the thirty-seventh time she's run away. He always assumes she gonna come to me but..." the conversation was interrupted again, by a noise outside the open kitchen window. It sounded like someone. Sherlock stood up and walked over to the window peering out. He sighed and Alex and John went to see what it was. And they gasped at the sight. A girl of about fifteen was shimmying up the drainpipe, holding a blue slushie, none of which was spilling out and a large rucksack on her back. She looked up, saw Sherlock and smiled a glimmer of mischief in her large jade eyes. Her short glossy auburn hair stuck out at odd angles giving her the appearance of being constantly electrocuted. Alex and John watched in amazement as she climbed up the drainpipe and into the flat with no problem at all.

"This," Sherlock said, pointing at the mysterious girl, "is Izzy."

* * *

**Well i hope u enjoyed it and thnx 2 PoisonLily, xXBoondocks4EverXx, paradox-xo, aldie888, MyNameIsEve and Anon**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

I have gotten writers block on this story and many others, I am currently working on A Marauder Era, Harry Potter story and it is the only one I have made any progress on. Also I have to work on my A-levels so it may be a longwhile before any are updated and the Marauder story is uploaded :(

Sorry Guys, I want to thank all my loyal reviewers and my friend Kyle says hi because he is an idiot and won't leave me alon till I press Ctrl W, which I am refusing to do -_-


End file.
